


Nothing But Silence

by Peridaniel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: Nothing but silence as Peridot sits outside the barn, looking at the stars and missing her barn mate.Based off of the SDCC Steven Universe preview.





	Nothing But Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Decided to make a one shot surrounding Peridot's feelings after Lapis leaves Earth in the SDCC Steven Universe previews. Hope you enjoy.

Silence. 

Nothing but silence as I sit on the ground outside of the barn, looking at the night sky. 

Nothing but silence, without any shouts from the barn of "Peridot, watch where you put your tablet!" Without any sound of footsteps or sloshing of water wings. Without any sign of another being living with me, or next to me.

Nothing but silence as tears begin to form in my eyes once again thinking of her, with no one around to comfort me, or tell me it'll be okay. 

Nothing but silence as those tears fall to the hard earth below me, with more tears forming to cloud my vision. 

A sob arises from my throat and breaks the cold, cold silence that's haunted me since the moment she flew out of sight. 

"I get it, okay?" I say. No one is even around to hear, but I continue anyway. "I get it. You went through a lot in the last war, and a lot since then. And you don't want to go through anymore. I understand completely.

"But just because you understand the reason behind something doesn't make it any easier to accept it. The barn's been so... empty without you. When I'm not helping Steven and the Crystal Gems with all the crap happening, I- I'm just stuck here. Forced to sit in silence. Without you.

"And... it's the most awful thing I've felt in a long time. I mean, Pumpkin is here to keep me company, but it still feels incomplete. And... I miss you! Oh, my stars, do I miss you!

"Ever since we moved in together, you've been the best barn mate a gem could ask for. You've been patient with me, you've been caring of me, and you've been just... amazing!

"There's this concept they talk about on Camp Pining Hearts called 'love'. It's a complex thing to understand, really, yet when I think of you, I understand it perfectly. What I'm saying is..." My voice breaks and my breath shudders. I shout to the sky, "I love you, Lapis Lazuli! I love you so much! I love you so much that I didn't even stop you when you left because _all I freaking want at this point is just for you to be happy, and not to hurt!_ I _love_ you!" My voice quiets down. "Do you love me, too, Lapis? Do you?" 

No response. 

Just silence. Nothing but silence as I walk back into the barn, tears still streaming from my eyes. Nothing but silence as I pet Pumpkin, embarrassed that she has to see me like this.

Nothing but silence, as I continue to miss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhhhh! Lapidot is my OTP so this was admittedly pretty hard to write. But I hope you enjoyed anyway. Tell me in the comments what ya think! Peace.


End file.
